Technical Field
A certain embodiment of the invention relates to a shovel.
Description of Related Art
Shovels having an electrically powered swiveling mechanism are known in the related art.
In the related art, there is disclosed a shovel which has mounted thereon an electric motor for swiveling for driving power storage system including a power storage, a DC bus and a converter, and a swiveling mechanism, drives the electric motor for swiveling with the electric power supplied from the power storage system, and realizes swiveling manipulation.